Plague Part II
by otaku-chan2313
Summary: The next installment in the Plague series. Kayla's found a place for the group to stay, but how long will it last? More importantly, who is the mysterious voice calling himself Seattle, and can she trust him? How is adjusting to a new group going to affect everyone's relationships?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Uneasy Ends**

"Seattle? Do you copy? Are you there?" Kayla watched in dismay as the sun was coming into view. Something had to be wrong; Seattle wouldn't miss this many calls in a row. Or would he? She sighed, giving up and turning off the radio

"Did he respond?" Ben asked, standing in the doorway of the room. He was returning from his watch shift and was looking terrible. He had left the stubble on his chin, his eyes were bloodshot, and his much too long hair was now hanging in loose waves past his ears. Kayla looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"Fucking hell," Ben threw his bow down in the corner and walked closer, "What the fuck are we waiting for? Some fucking miracle that we'll actually be given a spot?"

"Ben, there's a lot of us and I'm sure there are a lot of things he needs to do-"

"He hasn't fucking responded in two weeks! TWO WEEKS KAYLA! I don't know what the hell you were thinking trusting a stranger on a whim! You're smarter than that!" He stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. She looked down at the radio, pain growing in her chest and tears welling up in her eyes. Her legs felt heavy as she stood up and began to walk outside. _I don't understand,_ a lump began to form in her throat, _we did what he asked. Why would he make us come all this way just so he could abandon us?_ Most of the snow had melted, but the cold air still cut into her skin.She made her way past the tree line, looking out past the Willapa River; the trees on the other side of the bank were as still and silent as the place where they were staying. She turned the radio on again and held it back up to her mouth.

"Seattle," it hurt to talk, "Please…..if you can hear me….if you're there….just give me a sign. Just…tell me if we're even being considered or not."

"Cali? Are you okay?" Kayla practically burst into tears.

"You just made my day so much better."

"I'm sorry, they've told me to keep quiet until I had news."

"And do you?"

"Not much. I just know that they're considering taking you guys in. I feel terrible not being able to help you more."

"Do you know how much longer we're going to be out here?"

"No….I don't. I'm sorry."

"We're falling apart, Seattle. If there's anything more that you know…." The sound of static hung suspended in the air, making it almost difficult for her to breathe.

"I'll see if there's a status change at sunset. Will you be okay until then?"

"I…I guess."

"Cali…I need to know if you as an individual are okay."

"No. B and I have been fighting and my group has been asking me all kinds of questions that I don't have answers for. I'm exhausted. I'm scared. I'm anxious," the tears were beginning to flow, "I just…..I want this to end."

"Oh shit….Cali if I knew I was going to strain your relationships with everyone around you, I wouldn't have kept quiet as long as I did. Look I know it's tough right now. They've been having trouble allocating the people to bring me back. They'll come as soon as they can. Things are going to be okay."

"Okay," she sniffled.

"I'll talk to you later." She didn't feel any more hopeful than she did an hour earlier. _How am I going to explain this to Ben? How am I going to explain this to everyone else?_ She sunk down slowly onto the damp earth, her knees hugged tight against her chest and her forehead pressed into them. _Fuck I'm screwed._

Ben finally admitted defeat in his quest for sleep and sat up in bed. He looked over his left shoulder and was a little dismayed to see Kayla still hadn't returned. He sighed and hung his head, hair falling into his eyes.

"Fuck…" he breathed, "I really screwed up this time." He stood, grabbed his coat and proceeded to go off to search for Kayla. He bumped into Tim and Brad as he reached the door, and in turn they both gave him a dirty look.

"Hey guys," Ben mumbled nervously, "Have-uh…have you seen-"

"No," Tim responded harshly, "We haven't seen her."

"Oookkaaaay…..I guess you heard me."

"Loud and clear," Brad hissed.

"Guys, I didn't mean what I said. I was just exhausted and frustrated, and-"

"We're not the ones you need to apologize to!" Brad interrupted, "Kayla is really trying her hardest to get information, and she's stressed the fuck out about everything. I don't understand why you can't just be more understanding that she doesn't have total control of this situation. What she needs is patience from everyone."

"I know," Ben sighed, "I've been a huge dick. I'm sure she's really upset with me; I haven't seen her in hours."

"Go find her then," Brad turned away, sipping his coffee. Ben was about two feet away from the house when Tim came running up.

"Hey man, I don't want you to think we're just butting into your relationship. I mean I don't know jack shit about girls, but we're both speaking as your guys' friends. We've seen Kayla hurt and it _sucks_ to see her like that."

"No hard feelings," Ben shrugged, "I don't take it like you guys are trying to give me relationship advice. I know I fucked up, and I know you all care about her and would protect her. Even if it meant dealing with me."

Tim nodded, "I think she went down to the river bank. I saw her leave as I was coming into my watch shift."

"I figured she'd go there. Thanks, Tim."

Kayla heard faint footsteps coming towards her and looked over her shoulder to see what it was. Ben stopped walking looking apologetic and stunned. She turned back towards the river. He exhaled, finished walking towards her, and sat down next to her. He sat in silence for a moment, turning words over in his mind. She refused to acknowledge him.

"Kayla," he said quietly. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Would you please look at me?" She finally turned, her glare as cold as ice.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know you've been trying your hardest to get more information. I've just been frustrated that this guy wasn't telling you anything. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Kayla took a deep breath, "He responded."

"What did he say?"

"We're being considered…but they're having trouble allocating people to come get us."

Ben sighed, "Babe….we can figure something out."

"I know. I just really wanted us to not have to worry about anything." Ben put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be okay," he whispered, "I promise." She looked up at him, smiling.

"You're in a desperate need of a haircut," she pushed some stray locks out of his face, resulting in a low chuckle from Ben.

"I think I kind of like the long hair. I just need to keep it out of my face." Kayla giggled and he pressed his forehead into hers.

"Do you have an extra hair tie?"

"I might, but if I don't….I'm going to find some scissors and cut your hair. You can keep the stubble though; I like that."

"Oh good! I get to keep something." Another giggle, this one resulting in a gentle kiss from Ben.

"I'm really sorry," he muttered quietly.

"You're forgiven. For now anyway."

David felt Cameron's back press into his chest, signaling the deep breath he took just before he woke up. David propped himself up just enough so that he could give Cameron a peck.

"Hey," Cameron hummed, reaching for David's hand and keeping his eyes closed.

"Hey," David's voice sounded heavy, almost sad. This sent alarm bells ringing in Cameron's head and fully brought him out of his deep sleep.

"Are you okay?" Cameron turned to face him.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

David hesitated, "I just don't want to ever get to the point where we're constantly fighting."

"Babe," Cameron sighed, "We've learned how to deal with each other."

"I know but-"

"I'm not like the other guys," he continued, "I know you're still recovering from what happened in the past and I know you tend to tiptoe around confrontation with me as much as you can. We're going to get into little tiffs, David. I don't want you to be scared of me, nor do I want you to be scared of getting what you want." David inhaled deeply.

"Okay," he murmured.

"You heard them fighting again didn't you?"

"Yeah…..I'm not sure if I feel more for Kayla or if I'm more pissed at Ben."

"He apologizes after."

"I know, but it just isn't sitting right. Will you talk to her?"

"If she comes to me. I've been trying to give her space," Cameron admitted, "I want her to figure this out on her own. I think I've been stepping in too much and trying to help her when she doesn't want it. She has to want it; she has to grow."

"Where the hell were you two years ago?"

"I'm pretty sure I was still in high school." David chuckled and kissed him.

Kayla watched a little too intently as Ben fumbled with the hair tie. Ben's hair wasn't long enough to pull all of it back, but he managed to smooth the front of it back and was now trying to at least get half of it up.

"You'd think I would be able to get this after watching you so many times," he grumbled through his teeth, the black band dangling from his mouth. She smiled slightly. There was something about watching Ben learning something that fascinated her, something about watching him struggle.

"There!" he grinned triumphantly, "What do you think?" It was in this moment that Kayla realized she had never seen Ben's face without his hair in it somehow. The new look allowed more light to shine on his eyes; it almost seemed like they were glowing. Ben became concerned with her silence and turned.

"Kay?"

"You look good," she managed to say as she stared at him in awe, "Really, really good."

"You really think so?" he turned back towards the mirror.

"Yeah," she slid off counter and turned towards the mirror as well. She couldn't explain it, Ben suddenly becoming aware of his appearance made her very aware that she hadn't really looked at herself in a while. Her eyes began to fixate on every little detail. Her face wasn't as round as it used to be, making her cheekbones protrude a little more than what she was used to.

"What are you doing?" Ben looked at her in the mirror. She didn't respond and lifted her shirt. The muscle definition was gone there and everywhere else, but she still had her curves.

"Do you still think I'm pretty?" she asked, lowering her shirt again.

Ben's brow furrowed, "I think you're beautiful; I always have. Why? Don't you think you're beautiful?"

"….not really. I think I'm average." It clicked in Ben's mind that Kayla's insecurities were beginning to bubble up and he turned and looked at her.

"You're above average," he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "You've changed since I first met you, yeah, but you're not ugly and I'm not any less attracted to you. Are you any less attracted to me?"

She looked at him, still taken aback by how much his eyes seemed to glow, "If anything I'm _more_ attracted to you now." Ben cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone. Goosebumps began to form on her arm much like when he first began touching her affectionately. Unlike those first few times she didn't recoil, almost embracing the touch.

"I like how strong you've become," he mumbled. Radio static interrupted the moment.

"Cal-….Cali? Do you copy?"

"I think you better answer that," he took his hand away, giving her a gentle smile.

"I'm here, Seattle."

"They're coming."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. There's one last thing I need to ask you before taking you in."

"Yes?"

"I need to meet you…alone."

Kayla paused, "Why alone?"

"There's one of me and fourteen of your group. Odds aren't in my favor you see." Kayla furrowed her brow and looked towards Ben. He had a perplexed look too but nodded for her to answer.

"What time?"

"Dawn. I'll sound off a duck signal that you can follow."

"Okay."

"See you then."

"Ben-"

"I'll back you up."

"This doesn't feel right."

"I know," he hugged her, "This doesn't feel right to me either. They must have a good reason for wanting to meet just you."

"I can't imagine what that reason is."

Ben kissed her, "I'll be close to you the entire time. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tense Meetings**

That morning was colder and more bitter than it had been in a while, sending the young couple's nerves sky rocketing.

"I want to go through it one more time," Kayla's voice quivered through her ski mask.

"I'll be several yards behind you," Ben was unusually calm, "Not close enough for him to see me, but close enough to help you out if things go south. If we need backup I'll set off a flare." Kayla dug the toe of her boot into the earth, her eyes still cast down.

"You'll be fine, Kayla. You're armed, I'm armed, the group's ready." A duck quacked somewhere in the distance.

"That's your cue," Ben squeezed her hand, "I love you. Be careful."

"I love you too…don't get too close." She let go of his hand and marched forward, refusing to look back. Ben waited until he could barely see the back of her jacket before proceeding to follow. The call seemed to echo throughout the trees and Kayla had to stop several times to regain her bearings before continuing. Finally, she came to a clearing where a man about her age was standing, equally bundled up.

"Cali?"

She nodded, "Hi Seattle."

"Colder weather than you're used to, huh?"

"Mhm, but I don't mind." An awkward silence ensued between the two of them, almost like a first date but without the romance. Seattle let out a chuckle.

"This is my first time doing this," his eyes squinted a little as if he were smiling, "There's a whole seniority thing involved and I just got clearance. Oh god, I'm just a blubbering mess."

Kayla laughed, "They can't hear you can they?"

"No," he shook his head, "thank God. They'd probably strip me of my ranks if they could."

"And….who are 'they'?"

"Just the higher ups."

"But _where?_ "

Seattle took a deep breath, "That's where it gets complicated. It's across the border, and getting there is a little dangerous."

"Canada's still intact?"

"Not exactly. The coast is guarded, but there are weak spots. There are also quarantined areas, but further inland. The rest of the country is basically in the same situation as us."

"Oh," she nodded, "I was hoping it didn't spread that far."

"It spread really fast. I remember the day after I found out that LA had been quarantined, I was escorted to a quarantine center with my girlfriend and roommates."

Kayla's head bowed, "I was hungover the day I left. B and I went to a party with a friend and the next morning it all went to shit."

"Fuck," he shook his head, sadness surfacing in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. You're young….too young to experience anything like this."

"I can't be that much younger than you," her brow furrowed.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"You look fourteen. I'm twenty. You're still young."

Ben hid and watched a few hundred yards away. _Seems to be going well so far_. He could feel his joints going slightly stiff as he continued to stand still, his bow and arrow ready should anything happen. Suddenly he felt something being pressed to his head and heard a click.

"Don't move, asshole!" He inhaled sharply.

"Drop the bow. Hands up. Turn around slowly." Ben did as he was told, his heartbeat quickening. In front of him were two other strong females about Kayla's height, give or take a few inches.

"Who are you?" one of them asked. Ben struggled to form a sentence, struggled to figure out how much of the truth to give.

"I'm not here to harm anyone. I'm just here to protect my leader."

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you? What is your name?"

"Ben." The gun wielder raised her eyebrows and turned towards the other girl behind her.

"Is your last name 'Rodgers'?"

It was now Ben's turn to furrow his brow, "Why?"

She pulled down her ski mask and looked Ben straight in the eyes.

"Let me see your face…..we might know someone that's connected to you." _Mom?_ Still confused Ben pulled down his ski mask. The unmasked woman whispered something into the other's ear and she nodded.

"How many dead have you killed?" the masked girl still had her gun held up, but she looked less intimidating.

"Hundreds…maybe even more than that."

"How many people have you killed?"

"None." The gun stayed in its place for a moment longer before it lowered slightly.

"Don't do anything stupid," the masked one said, "Pull your mask back up. We're going to talk to Seattle."

Kayla first realized something was amiss when Seattle's eyes diverted behind her and his brow furrowed. It was when he uttered the words "Sacramento" and "Chicago" was when she finally turned. As soon as she registered that Ben was being held at gun point, she quickly moved behind Seattle, head locked him, and pressed her gun to his head. Chicago's eyes widened and she returned her gun to Ben's temple.

"Pull the trigger and he dies," Kayla shouted.

"Try me, bitch!" Chicago shouted back.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"You want to tell me?" Kayla looked at Seattle, "You want to explain why B is being held at gunpoint by _your_ cronies?"

"I thought you came alone," Seattle's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you did too."

"Hey," Sacramento stood in the middle of them with her arms raised, "This is just a _huge_ misunderstanding! Lower your gun, Chicago."

"Not until she lowers hers," Chicago motioned towards Kayla.

"Please," Sacramento looked at Kayla with kind eyes, "I'll explain everything! Just lower your guns." Something in Kayla's heat told her to trust this woman, something that she hadn't experienced in a while. Seattle heard the safety click back on and Sacramento breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Seattle….Ben's one of the lost ones."

"What?" Seattle's head began spinning.

"The….lost ones?" Ben looked at Kayla, but she looked just as bewildered.

"We have a wall plastered with pictures and names of loved ones," Chicago explained, "People we hope to find. We call them 'lost ones.'"

"Your picture is on the wall," Sacramento continued.

Ben paused, "Who put it up?"

"Alma." Kayla watched tears flood his eyes, pouring out in a steady stream. _His mom's alive._ She looked at Seattle.

"Will you let us in? Or at least let Ben in?"

"Yes," he nodded, "The situation is completely different now; you're in. Just don't point a gun at my head again."


End file.
